Darkness of the slave angel
by Nightshadowsky
Summary: yugi is a dark angel but what happen when the Pharaoh get his hands on a rare angel such as this well he treat he's new found creature with love and kindness or well he cause the creature much pain as possble you haft to read to find out


Darkness of the slave angel

Hello people it me the crazy darkness person you know and love

Bullet: just get on with story

Tete: yea get on with it before I eat your soul

Me: Tete you're a mouse you can't eat anybody soul

Bullet: she right but I can eat you

Me: no body eating no body even through I would like to see Tete guts all over the place in second thought

Tete: hay you know I wanna live

Me: then why where you threading people to use powers you don't even have don't you think they want to live to

Bullet: yea

Me: you shut up in fact all of you just shut up and lets get on with the story note I do not and never well it sup in my dreams own yugioh nor any other stories in the peasant oh and I might not put everyone description in you should know who they are and what they look like

Darkness, what is Darkness? Is it the night when the moon shinning bright? Is it when the lights go out? Or is it the souls that live with in each and every single person through out the world? Well the world ever know the answer to true darkness. Well let fine out.

"P-Pharaoh it has arrived" the guard had bow before the Pharaoh fearing what the Pharaoh might do to him. The Pharaoh had looked down from his royal throne, and glare at the guard giving him a smirk as if he was going to kill the guard. The Pharaoh had worn a set of reddish silken pants that fit him with a golden belt that glow of pure light. The Pharaoh had only wore a cap if he had gone out you could see how muscular he was and by that showing how powerful he was all at the same time his hair spike up it sup for his two golden bangs that cover the side of his face on each side. The Pharaoh love to see people fear him, but he love them more when they where in pain to the point of death. "Bring it here and leave I want no distributions any one who bothers me well be kill" The pharaoh said. The guard bow and left. Two guards had came in with a cage that was cover with a white silken sheet, both bow before the Pharaoh and left closing the doors behind them. The Pharaoh had walk down from his throne looking at the silken sheet and all of a sudden he threw the sheet to the floor his eyes widen when he saw the creature before his very eyes and grin with pleasure at the same time

The creature before the Pharaoh had stare at him with hate and anger. The creature hated the light and humans at that. The creature would devour them given the chance. If you look at the creature you think it was innocence that it could do no harm. The creature look like the Pharaoh himself but he was smaller, and had a childless figure wearing black baggy pants and a black vest showing some of his abs. The creature didn't like the way the Pharaoh was looking at him so he cover himself with his big black feather wings which surprise the Pharaoh even more by this behavior. No one dare turn there eyes away from the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh smirks at this. The creature had just sat there not saying a word. The Pharaoh had dropped the bars releasing the creature. The creature hadn't move, about two minutes later he move his wing slowly to still see the Pharaoh staring at him. The Pharaoh had slap him to the ground making the creature hit the wall making aloud crash small pieces of the wall crumble to the floor. "I am Pharaoh Atem ruler of Egypt and no one turns there eyes away from me" the Pharaoh said in a ruthless voice "sorry your face was so disgusting I couldn't stand looking at it any longer" said the creature looking at the Pharaoh with more hate and angry. "You have a little smart mouth on you don't ya" said the Pharaoh walking to the boy. The creature stay quiet, Atem stare at the child before him and kick the creature to the side really hard making the young creature spit out blood.

The Pharaoh just look down at the boy. The creature try getting up but the Pharaoh had stomp on his back with one foot. You could hear the bones in one of the wing that the Pharaoh was smashing on started to break the creature cry out in pain "Music to my ear scream louder I want to hear your pain I want to hear your screams" the Pharaoh yelled as he stomp down harder on the creatures back as well on his wing you can here the cracks coming from the wing. Blood now started coming out from the feathers and his back, the creature had scream louder from the pain rushing thought his body "that it I love it more I want more Screams scream until you can't scream no more" the Pharaoh laugh as he put more force then before on the creature back making him scream louder

The creature had try to get away but he was to week so he gave up and lay there tears had started coming out of his eyes while he try to stop the pain he took his hand and bite down on it he's sharp teeth digging into his hand making blood flow out of it. The Pharaoh had kick the creature to the side making the boy roll over now laying on his back causing him more great pain from his broken wing screaming from the pain that had full his body. The Pharaoh had just chuckle at this and sat on top of the creature. The young boy who seem out of breath, trying to catch it his chest rapidly going up and down had finally calm down. Atem was enjoying the young boy pain. Tears had started coming out of the young ones eyes he never experiences pain like that before in his life. Atemu had gotten on all four still on top of the young boy and put a hand on his cheek the boy flinch at his touch. Atem had whip away a tear "see what happens to you when you disobey me and disrespect me like that, we have lots of fun don't we you should do it more often oh and by the way I never got your name little one" Atem whisper in the boy ear. The boy could barely talk "y-yugi" was all the boy could get out.

"Yugi what a wonderful name your skin it like silk so soft" said the Pharaoh, he grab the hand that Yugi was biting on before and started to lick the blood off he stop and look at the boy once again "you even taste good like cherries almost" the Pharaoh had gotten closer to Yugi face the young boy just close his eyes for the worst then he felt the Pharaoh lips touch his own. Yugi didn't kiss back not knowing to or not "if you don't kiss me back I swear I'll rip out our wings" said the Pharaoh and the Atem went for another kiss but not as graceful of the first one he did it more harder forcing the young boy to kiss him back. Yugi obey his command and kiss him back. Finally they broke apart "see that wasn't so bad now was it" the Pharaoh said he got up and left the room Yugi just lay there not daring to move an hour later two guards came in pick the young boy up and took him to the dungeon below the two guards bow as the Pharaoh walk to the cellar it was pretty much dark and smelly and the only light where from the candle "you may go" said Atem to the guards they left and it was just Yugi and the Pharaoh "hope you had fun today because I sure did but I bet you can't wait till tomorrow we'll have even more fun so get some rest" grin the Pharaoh and left the cellar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: please no flames I love you don't hate us

Bullet: yea please hate her not me

Tete: yea she the one who wrote the story not us

Me: thanks for the support guys

Both: you're welcome

Me: I am not a pro writer ok I got a c in English ok close to a d so I know there are a few thing out of orders and things spell wrong and stuff like that but please don't flame or hate me or make fun of me because I still like writing stories and reading them thanks for all of you support the next one well come up soon I hope


End file.
